Current storage of storage of computer data is implemented in a vast variety of applications. One technique for storing computer data is to record the data in a tape cartridge using a tape drive. For example, data may be recorded on and read from a moving magnetic tape with an electromagnetic read/write head (also referred to as tape head) positioned next to the magnetic tape. During operation of a tape drive, components of a tape head may suffer wear caused by tape contact. Wear of tape head components generally reduces reliability and operational life of a tape drive.